1. Field
The embodiments herein relate generally to providing personalized mapping with photos.
2. Background
A number of websites provide mapping capabilities that allow a user to enter a start address and a destination address that the website will use to provide the user with directions on how to travel from the start address to the destination address. Some mapping websites will even provide images of the roads or buildings that the user will see along the way. Theses images are often generic or sterile images taken by individuals hired by the company serving the website or a third party. The images are uniform in their look and feel by design, and provided to allow users to gain a sense of familiarity and continuity while viewing the images. Though the images may be useful in guiding a particular user from a start address to a destination, these images do not capture the unique features of a particular area as may be seen by individuals walking around the area on a more casual basis.